Valentines... puh!
by khursten
Summary: Omasu and Okon are on the move to help Misao get a nice Valentines day with Aoshi.


-----------  
Valentines...puh!  
by Khursten Santos  
-----------  
  
Konnichiwa minna!! I am Omasu, the most beautiful waitress in Aoiya!  
  
"Omasu! Start chopping the onions!"  
  
"Omasu! Get this tendon to its customer!"  
  
"Waitress!! Where is my darn water!?!?!"  
  
"Hey baby, care to lapdance for me?!"  
  
"BAKA!" [slaps the person who wanted the lapdance]  
  
Well that's the life. I still manage to look beautiful at the end of the day.   
  
"Omasu, can you fix your hair, you look like a mess!" Okon retorted.  
  
Okay! I admit! I'm a bit high-strung, but hell, I still have some charm to  
attract any man I like. Right Shiro?  
  
[Shiro whispering to Kirojou] "Who would fall in love with her? I mean she  
doesn't even have the looks and really the only thing she does best is wait."  
  
Okay. So I am pathetic. But that shouldn't stop me from doing what I do  
because I am the mistress of love. And for sure, this valentines day, I  
will get myself a date that anyone would certainly remember.   
  
[Okon laughs] "Yeah right Omasu. I'll be waiting for that 'unforgettable  
date' Let's see who gets to Hiko-sama first!!"  
  
"Baka! Of course I will get Hiko-sama!!" I retorted as I walked away from  
these pathetic people I live with. Hn!  
  
Seriously, I have been imagining a lovey-dovey life. you know, something  
really romantic and fantastic. I want to feel what... ermm... intense love  
or what foreigners refer to as "amore" I want to see it seeping through me  
and-  
  
"Oi Omasu! Will you stop daydreaming?" i heard someone bellow behind me. I  
turned around and saw the punitive... okay to be much nicer, the petite  
body of Misao in her natural akimbo stance.   
  
"Yo. it's just you Misao-chan. gomen, I just felt I needed to relax." I  
apologized to misao. Misao smiled and said "That's okay, after a hard day's  
work, I know you needed one."  
  
Misao is one of the most fascinating people on earth. Among all of us here  
in Aoiya, I think I've never seen more passion in her work than that of  
Misao's. Her heart is flowing with love that it extends even up to the  
temple.   
  
"Is he still there?" i asked Misao.   
  
"Huh?" Misao looked at me in confusion and then instantaneously remembered  
"Hai. He's there. But I bet he's on his way down from there. it's almost  
getting dark."  
  
Poor Misao. One of the most painful things in this world is unrequited  
love. I too feel so much like her, especially when i remember Hiko-sama.  
*sigh*  
  
But I think my love for Seijuro Hiko doesn't surmount to that of Misao's to  
Shinomori Aoshi, ex-okashira of the Oniwabanshuu, the group behind Aoiya.  
  
Misao... she's very young and idealistic, and like many idealists, she is a  
lover. Too much in love that it really doesn't matter if the other loves  
her or not. For her, as long as she loves him, that is pretty much enough.  
Though that constant wish for a hole to be filled will always be wished.   
  
"What are you up to three days from now Misao? Any plans for valentines?" i  
asked her. Misao's once cheerful eyes started to dim. I started to feel  
sorry for asking that question.   
  
"Gomen Misao-chan."  
  
Misao turned to me and smiled. "Kyaa... that's okay Omasu-chan. I think  
Jiya and I might just watch another play or something of that's sorts."  
  
I smiled back at her. "it's good that Jiya has plans to bring you out."   
  
"Yeah." Misao replied, a bit disheartened.   
  
I completely understand her. Somehow, she wished that it was Aoshi who  
would bring her out. It would be much better to go out to the man you love  
than to go out with your grandfather. Somehow, in that sense, I think she's  
starting to feel that valentines will just be another holiday.   
  
The sky started to dim and the orange lit sky was now turning grey. The  
gate of Aoiya opened and Misao's impulse came.   
  
"Aoshi-sama!" she shouted as she ran towards the gate. Aoshi walked in with  
this typical emotionless face, only looking at Misao once then looked down  
again.   
  
Misao is ultimately different when he's around. As though she has forgotten  
all the bitter loneliness in her and just allowed to let the moment live  
through. Again the lover appeases her subject and got nothing in return.   
  
Poor Misao.   
  
"OMASU!! DID YOU FORGET ABOUT THE DISHES?!" spoke a scrupulous voice behind  
my ear.   
  
"ha...ha... hahaha! gomen Okon. I was just having a litle chit-chat with  
Misao-chan." I answered to Okon, hoping to reprieve the punishment from  
excaping her duties.   
  
"what's with Misao, ne?"  
  
"Same thing. Still lonely."  
  
Okon made that 'tsk.tsk.tsk.' sound and sat beside me.   
  
"You know, we've got to make that young girl smile you know." Okon spoke.  
  
"Oh she does smile. When he's here." I added.  
  
We sat in the garden, contemplating about Misa's situation. What can we do  
to make her happy.  
  
"Does she have any plans on valentine's day?" asked Okon. I nodded my head  
and told her that Okina was planning to bring her out.   
  
"That's not enough." Okon retorted. of course it wasn't enough. She wanted  
Aoshi not Okina!  
  
"Aha! I have a plan!" Okon exclaimed.   
  
"What?!"  
  
"let's ask Aoshi to bring Misao out!" Okon exclaimed.   
  
But of course! What a brilliant idea! We'll just ask Aoshi out! What a  
stupid idea.   
  
"Are you crazy?!" I retorted. "Misao can't even make him smile, you think  
WE could make him date her?!?!" I ridiculed.   
  
"Well it's better than nothing, ne?!" Okon exclaimed and as for me... so  
much for a lovey-dovey life.   
  
***********  
Attempt #1  
***********  
  
"This will be a surprise for Misao okay, so she should really be in no part  
a part of this." Okon exclaimed.   
  
"So what should we do?"  
  
- the next day -   
  
"Alright, he already left for the temple." I reported to Omasu.  
  
"Good, now you follow him and wait for the perfect opportunity to talk to  
him. preferrably when he takes a break from meditating, okay?" Okon  
commanded.   
  
"I will be in charge of the restaurant. this is far more important." Okon  
added.   
  
"Why don't you ask Misao to help you?" I added.   
  
"But of course! So that she won't pester you in the temple! good idea  
Omasu. MISAO-CHAN!!!"  
  
Misao ran downstairs and met us at the kitchen.   
  
"Konnichiwa Okon. What's the score?" asked Misao.   
  
"maa... I'm going out and meet some childhood friends of mine. I hope you  
can take my place and help Okon here." I excused to Misao.   
  
"Okay." she bluntly answered.   
  
Problem solved.   
  
I left Aoiya in a short while and went up to the temple. The serene scenery  
enveloped me with peace. i wouldn't wonder if Aoshi was here all the time.  
It's just the kind of thing that he needs. I walked on and saw Aoshi  
silently meditating near the lake.   
  
Subject sighted at 8:00 a.m. Now we'll just wait for him to rest.   
  
----- In aoiya ----  
  
"Misao-chan. don't worry. I think Aoshi could handle himself." Okon  
reminded Misao.   
  
"But maybe he wasn't able to get lunch. I think I should give him some  
food." Misao protested.   
  
"Aiyo. Misao-chan! Aoshi is old enough to take care of himself." Okon  
reprimanded.   
  
"hai hai."  
  
------ later in Aoiya still -----  
  
"You think Aoshi-"  
  
"Don't even think about it Misao-chan."  
  
---- later in the temple -----  
  
"Omasu. You should go home now. it's almost supper."  
  
---- later in aoiya ----  
  
"WHAT?!" Okon exclaimed. Okay... okay... so it was unsuccesful.  
  
"You did nothing?!"  
  
"Please don't remind me. He was meditating all the time and rarely did he  
rest. In fact, he never took a rest!!" I retorted.   
  
It was a wonder from 8:00 a.m. until 5:30 p.m. Aoshi was just meditating.  
he even woke me up because I fell asleep while I did some 'meditation' of  
my own.   
  
"it's a wonder. if Aoshi does that all the time in the temple, I wonder how  
Misao could handle that." I wondered. Okon was just simply annoyed that  
Plan A didn't work.   
  
"it's a good thing that you kept Misao away from the temple." I told Okon.   
  
"Oh, you think it was that easy!?! there is not a minute when she never  
thought of Aoshi you know!" Okon puffed and spoke "Now we have to proceed  
to plan b."  
  
*******  
Attempt #2  
*******  
  
I told Okon to try to corner Aoshi and tell him to bring out Misao. So Okon  
walked out on the hallway and saw Aoshi walk out of his room.   
  
Okon called "Aoshi!" then someone called and said "Ohayo Aoshi-sama!!"  
Aoshi turned his head to the latter's voice and bubbly Misao was there as  
ever.   
  
"Where are you going Aoshi-sama?" asked Misao.   
  
"I was asked by Okina to go fish." he asnwered.   
  
"Yatta! I'll come with you okay?!"  
  
"..."  
  
Aoshi walked out of Aoiya with Misao. Attempt #2 failed.   
  
**********  
Attempt #3  
**********  
  
My turn to talk to him again. Kirojou and Shikijou went out to give some  
orders to the other oniwabanshuus. So Aoshi offered to do the men's job  
while they are gone. How manly of him. He's such a gentleman! okon tried to  
get Misao away from Aoshi again so that we could give him a talk.   
  
"Misao-chan, why don't you go and take a bath?" Okon asked.   
  
"No. I think I'll go later." Misao spoke as she skipped and hopped her way  
to Aoshi.   
  
"c'mon. Bathing cleanses the mind and body!" Okon cliched from that girl in  
Neon Genesis Evangelion. What the hell was that? -gomen.   
  
"That'll do for later. I have to go to-"  
  
"Aoshi-sama doesn't like women who stink." Okon retorted.   
  
"Nani? How'd you know?!" Misao scrutinized.   
  
"Let's just say that Aoshi and I grew up together." Okon told.   
  
Misao wondered and started to smell herself.   
  
"Honestly Misao-chan, you still smell like onions." Okon remarked.   
  
Without further ado, Misao ran to the bath.   
  
Now my chance to talk to Aoshi-  
  
"Aoshi-sama, the water is still cold. Can you place more wood or something?"  
  
Okon and I ran to the bath and there was Aoshi blowing the fire. And Misao  
  
"...aah, this is the life!"  
  
"Cleanses the body and soul, eh, Okon?!" I sneered.   
  
"Fine then, last resort."  
  
  
**********  
Attempt #4  
**********  
  
At last, Aoshi was all alone. Tomorrow will be valentines day and still we  
haven't told him. There's not much time.  
  
"Go on! Tell him!"  
  
Aoshi was sitting in the middle of the garden, reading a book. Perfect  
opportunity.   
  
I slowly appraoched Aoshi, almost tiptoeing hoping not to disturb him.  
Won't he consider this as a hassle? You know, I ask him to bring Misao the  
day before Valentine's day. Won't it be such a hassle? Does he have any  
money?! Any gifts? Will he-  
  
"Aoshi." I spoke. Aoshi's head was bowed, far concentrated with his reading.   
  
I gave him a small shake. "Aoshi." His body shook and his cool hair swept  
off and ere goes a sleeping Aoshi unveiled.   
  
"zzz...."  
  
ARRRGHHH! Attempt #4, failed.   
  
***********  
In two days, 4 attempts, none succeeded.  
***********  
  
---- the next day ----  
  
We areally can't do much for Misao. We tried our best, but the opportunity  
slipped away. I think Misao has to bear valentines with Okina.   
  
"Misao-chan! misao-chan!" Shouted Shiro.   
  
"What's the fuss shiro-kun?" asked Misao who dressed up for the occasion.  
In her plum colored kimono, she appraoched Shiro who just couldn't believe  
the beauty before him.   
  
"Mi-mi-"  
  
"Baka! Get your lousy face away from me! What do you have?" shiro handed a  
note to Misao.   
  
"From Okina."  
  
Misao looked at the note which after some spying I was able to get my eyes  
to read.   
  
"Konbanwa misao-chan,   
I will be a bit late, but I will follow you at the theatre. I'll see  
you, okay? Cio My darling Misao, Okina."  
  
Misao smiled at the note. "Well, i have a play to catch. i must go."  
  
Misao waved bye and brought her necessaries and walked out of Aoiya.   
  
"Well there goes lovey-dovey life." Okon spoke.   
  
"We tried our best." i told okon.   
  
"it's not it! We did so much for Misao that WE forgot to get dates for  
VALENTINES!" Okon screamed.   
  
I screamed in dismay. Ohimgod! I didn't get a date!!!  
  
Shiro and Kirojou smirked. "No dates, huh? Haha... tough luck for you girls!"  
  
"Don't tell me you guys have dates, ne?" asked Okon.   
  
"Ermm... well...." Kirojou mumbled.  
  
"Puh! You're just as pathetic as we are!" Cried okon who snubbed the rest  
of us.   
  
So much for Valentines. Puh!  
  
------------  
  
Misao walked slowly towards the theatre. "If Jiya will be late then I will  
be late as well." she thought.   
  
Of all western occasions, it was Valentines that sickened her stomach. it  
was the moment that reminded her of her circumstances, how she is different  
from Aoshi and how snail-paced her realtionship has become. Nothing much  
changed. it was still the same from the moment he arrived in Aoiya and -   
  
Small beads of tears ran down her cheeks. She surely felt lonely. She  
wanted to spend Valentine's day with Aoshi.   
  
Misao sniffed the cold February air and wiped the tears from her eyes. her  
time will come soon. She knows it. She has prayed to Kami-sama that somehow  
Aoshi would just get out of his sheath and perhaps open himself to her. She  
doesn't go to the temple just to look at Aoshi. Somehow, burning few  
incenses could help her in her realtionship. She'll just have to be  
patient, that's all.   
  
She walked on, dreaming of Aoshi. Imagining that she was walking beside him  
to the theatre. She could imagine him standing in front of her with large  
roses or irises, or even daisies for her. In fact she could see Aoshi  
standing in front of her.   
  
"A-Aoshi-sama?" She wondered. She blinked her eyes in disbelief. Was it  
Aoshi? She could see that figure. No yukatas, just standard clothes. well,  
to be honest, Oniwabanshuu uniform. And of course, that flowing trenchcoat  
blown by the wind. He was leaning at the wall, looking down, as though he  
was waiting for someone.   
  
She just stood in her place, wondering.   
  
"Aoshi-sama?" she called. Aoshi heard her sweet voice. Looking up he saw a  
surprised Misao. As he expected. Just what he wanted.   
  
Misao's knees was shaking. She couldn't believe it was Aoshi. Not that she  
was scared of him, but really, she was just... shaking.  
  
Misao chuckled at the situation. "Ha ha Aoshi-sama! What are you doing  
here? Haha.." Misao tried to laugh at the situation as Aoshi stood straight  
and walked towards Misao. She was trembling with joy. She didn't see him  
much this day and practically just saw him during lunch and so on. It's  
been a while since she has spoken to him alone. In fact, as ever, she had  
never seen Aoshi this... this.   
  
"Good Evening Misao." she heard him speak. A jolt of electricity went up  
her spine as she stood straight, still afraid to look at Aoshi straight in  
the eye.   
  
The lampost provided a very faint light that the only thing she could see  
best was his tall figure and lean body. She wondered "Did Aoshi notice how  
pretty I looked today?" she thought and then straightened herself by fixing  
her blown hair and her kimono.   
  
"Wh...wh...what are you doing here, Aoshi-sama?" She nervously asked Aoshi  
who leaned at the lamp post.   
  
"Okina sent me to express his regret." he spoke.   
  
"Regret?"  
  
"He couldn't join you tonight."  
  
Misao looked a bit distraught, but hell, Aoshi was here, ne?  
  
"Well, i guess he really just have some things to do." Misao spoke.   
  
"So I took the initiative to take you to the theatre tonight."  
  
Misao couldn't believe what she had just heard. She looked at Aoshi who was  
smiling at her.   
  
"Happy Valentines Day, Misao." Aoshi spoke as he closed his face on her and  
gave her a small kiss on the cheek.   
  
Misao stood surprised. "Gah...gah... Aoshi-sama..." Ultimately immobile.  
  
"Hurry up. The show will start really soon." he spoke as he stretched his  
hand to hers.   
  
Misao got his hand and walked with him to the theatre.   
  
"Baka Aoshi-sama! You thought this all along didn't you!" Misao teased as  
she walked beside Aoshi to the theatre.   
  
"..."  
  
"Oh c'mon! Are Okon and Omasu a part of this?" Misao asked endlessly.   
  
"I said I took the initiative."  
  
"Hahaha!! Let's go to the theatre Aoshi-sama!" Misao snugged closer to him  
as he wrapped his arms around misao.   
  
----------------  
  
"Omasu have you seen Misao?" asked Okina.   
  
"NA-NA-NANI?! Didn't you bring her to the theatre?!" Omasu answered.  
  
"No. I didn't bring her to the theatre. Why?" Okina wondered as Omasu told  
him about Misao. A faint smile apeared on his face.   
  
"Oh my! What will be of Misao when she finds out that-"  
  
"What if someone wanted to-"  
  
"Omasu, stop worrying about Misao. She's definitely in good hands." Okina  
laughed on his way to the room.   
  
"What's with him?" Okon asked.   
  
"Misao went to the theatre alone." Omasu answered.   
  
"Na-ni?"  
  
"Hey old maids! Did you see Aoshi?!" Shiro asked.   
  
Okan and Omasu looked at each other and "waaaahhhh!! I hate Valentines!!"  
  
----------- Finis ----------  



End file.
